


you have one (1) new message

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Text Messages Galore, i honestly have no idea what i'm doing but we shall see if this works out?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's amazing how many different ways there are to communicate.and yet, somehow, signals still get missed.(modern au, no magic, and these kids are idiots but we love them. other ships will be added once i decide which ones i'm writing)[[ UPDATE 1/3: this fic will be orphaned in a week, find it on tumblr (brekkkers) instead!!! ]]





	you have one (1) new message

To: partner in crime  
[text]: She tagged my building.  
[text]: image.jpg

To: uma darling  
[text]: wait what?  
[text]: and she’s still living?

To: partner in crime  
[text]: I just got home from work to see her stupid graffiti right there by the back door.  
[text]: It’s no secret that I use that door! It’s closer to my apartment.  
[text]: And I haven’t moved since we were still friends.

To: uma darling  
[text]: on my way over.  
[text]: with a shovel so we can bury her after we kill her.  
[text]: yeah?

To: partner in crime  
[text]: Ma’s home, it’s probably not the best plan.  
[text]: You know she hates you.

To: uma darling  
[text]: i’ll be sneaky.  
[text]: and you know that she won’t scare me off.  
[text]: you need me there to help you plot revenge, i’m there.  
[text]: no matter what.

To: partner in crime  
[text]: …. Same deal as usual then.

To: uma darling  
[text]: might be a little bit, i’m grabbing some snacks and coffee too.  
[text]: can’t plot on an empty stomach, and it’s not like you’ve eaten much yet, have you?  
[text]: don’t even answer that, i know you too well

To: partner in crime  
[text]: Coffeeeeeeeeee. My one true love. After music, of course.  
[text]: Fine, I’ll see you then.

To: uma darling  
[text]: and me, right darlin?

To: partner in crime  
[text]: Whatever helps you sleep at night.

* * *

evie you look pretty

J A Y: Hey Mal? Any chance you may have accidentally tagged Uma’s building?

M: Don’t think so? Why?

J A Y: Because Harry’s just come through muttering insults about some ‘arrogant purple bitch’ trying to mark territory that wasn’t hers.  
J A Y: At least, I think that was what he was saying. Can never tell with that accent of his.

M: Shit, maybe.  
M: Oh, right, she lives there. Great, now she’s gonna take it personal.  
M: Girl never does know when to shut up.

Carlos: I mean… Not like you haven’t done this on purpose before.

J A Y: Whose side are you on Carlos?

Carlos: Just making a point. I can see if Gil can talk her out of retaliating, if you need me to?

E: a.) Jay, aren’t you at work right now?  
b.) M, what have I told you about tagging without realizing where you are?  
c.) That’s probably a good idea Carlos. Let him know that it was an accident before she gets too out of control.  
E: And with that, I am going back to this dress.

M: Anything to keep her from flying off the damn handle.

J A Y: Evie, it’s 11:45 pm. The only people here are stoners and guys trying to suck up to their angry girlfriends like Hook.  
J A Y: I’m fine.

Carlos: Mom wants me to go pick something up from his dad’s tomorrow morning, I’ll talk to him then.

E: Wait Jay, is it confirmed that they’re dating?  
E: I mean, we all know they have a thing for each other but it’s never been confirmed so…

M: … E, you’re the only one here who cares if Harry Hook and Shrimpy are actually dating.

J A Y: What Mal said.  
J A Y: I don’t know for sure, didn’t ask, and don’t plan on it.

E: You guys are horrible for gossip. I’ll have to ask Lonnie then, maybe she’s heard something.

Carlos: Yeah, you do that.

**Author's Note:**

> me, while writing this: i do not write the core 4 and there is a reason for this ughhhh.
> 
> also there were a ton of emojis in this but apparently I can't post fics with emojis which makes me VERY disappointed.
> 
> ANYWAY. so, this is kinda a test chapter? Just to see how it looks, if this is a thing i want to continue or just leave as is, that kind of stuff. feedback would be loved, especially on the characterization of certain people. and if i do continue this, the chapters will be longer, i promise~
> 
> i can be found on tumblr at brekkkers btw if you want to show me love there or just yell at me for destroying your favorites. (ask me about the discord group chat name for the core 4, there's a story behind it.)
> 
> __________________
> 
> OK, SO. like i said in the summary update, i'm going to be orphaning this fic here, but you can find it (with emojis) on my tumblr whenever i get the motivation to write more.


End file.
